custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
This is a list of fanon storylines, ordered by size. Gigas Magna Storyline Organization of Darkness War saga The Prophecy storyline All of the planned and written stories (as of yet) for the Prophecy Storyline. HT Adventures The Legacy Chronicles Ryta Magna saga Tehktra Nui saga Xaterex Multiverse Storyline *''Ascension of Darkness'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Twisted Dreams'' *''Remnants'' *''Shadowfell'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Eternal Darkness'' The Zarda Nui Storyline *'Part 1: The Legend' **A Dark Quest **The Revenge of Zariox (coming soon) **The Rising Of Darkness series (coming soon) **Game of Madness (coming soon) **The Final Battle For Zarda Nui (coming soon) *'Part 2: The Age of Darkness' **The Last Hope (coming soon) **Rising (coming soon) BIONICLE: The Impossible Storyline *BIONICLE: The Impossible *BIONICLE: The Impossible: War For Bounty *The Impossible Returns *Old Friends *Backstory *Freelancing Heroes End? The Eternity Storyline *War for the Universe *What the Future Holds *The End of Eternity The Rebel Saga *Rise of the Rebels *Rebel Log *Rebel Log: World at War *Darkness in the Light *Vengeance from the Grave *Curse of the Great Beings: Burn's Story *Trial and Error: Kanohi's Story *Shadows of the Past: Skovax's Story *Pains of Brotherhood: The Shadow Being's Story The War Saga *Rebel Saga **Rebel Log **Rebel Log: World at War **Darkness in the Light *The BIONICLE *Rebellion of Light *Matrux Nui: City of Many Mysteries J97-S1407 Storyline *The Hand of Fear *The Jareroden Saga *Mission Into Darkness *Benjarmin's Blog *The Championship of Death Slikra Nui saga *Shez's Blog *Matoran Tales *Battling for Power *Demulan's Blog *Makuta Jorafix's Blog Atax Nui Saga *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *Mission into Madness *A Chance for Redemption *Dark Reign Paradox of the Abysmal Saga *Paradox of the Abysmal: Coming of Calamity *Legacy of the Sands *Crossroads of Shadow *Choices Antony's Hidden Chronicles *Mountains of Mystery *Village of Silver *Life in Karda Nui The Dark Side Trilogy *''The Dark Side'' *''The Dark Side 2'' *''The Dark Side: The Final Chapter'' Nui Magna saga *BIONICLE: Rise of Apocalypse *Circle of Shadows *The Rising Storm Survival of the Fitest trilogy *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Altronia Continuity *A Normal Day in Hokanuka Central *Persistence is a Virtue *Gone Tomorrow *Kanahka's Chronicle Vela Nui saga *The Past Hurts *Destructive Thoughts The Arthidex Chronicles *Dark Soldiers: Dark Resurrection *Dark Soldiers: The Dark War Cemarity Saga B1202-S48 Storyline (Also referred to as "Fate of the Skrall storyline) *Legend of the Devourer *Tecknar's Rise *Mind of the Monster *Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair *Speewaa's Story *Fate of the Skrall: Triumph *Fate of the Skrall: Elimination Log﻿ KungFionicle, Super Toa Mission And Xarik Tales *Battle Against Vakutrakx *Darket Vahki InVasion *Darket VS Vakutrakx *Battle Against Dragonikx Protosteel Saga *''The Ways Entwine'' *''Law of the Jungle'' *''Fate Unknown'' Terra Nuva Storyline * The Hive *Do Shadows Walk? Fight-to-the-Death Stories *Bad Kill'n *Brutal Nightmare *Click "K" to Kill *Death Brawl *FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1 *Killcount *The Championship of Death *The Eternal Game *The Glory Wars Time saga *''The Ultimate Power'' *''Wrath of the Infinity'' Echoverse Storyline *''BIONICLE: Chronicles'' *''BIONICLE: A Time Before Time'' upcoming Primordius Magna Saga *''The Titan Wars (Upcoming) *[[The Tale of the Toa Alpha|''The Tale of the Toa Alpha]] (Upcoming) *''The Gunner Chronicles'' *[[Out of the Blue and Into the Black|''Out of the Blue and Into the Black ]] *A World at War'' *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' *''BIONICLE: A-Team'' (Upcoming) *''The Moonlit Knight'' (Upcoming) Dark Realities Trilogy *''Dark Realities'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''Warped Futures'' (Upcoming) Shadows of Beyond *''Clawkiller's Story'' *''A Murderer's Tale'' *''Beyond'' *''The Doom Event'' *''Alternate Shadow'' Diabolica Saga *Hunted in Darkness Toa Extreal Saga *Tale of The Red Star *Toa Thogu Toa of energy awakens! Ultimus Universe Storyline *''World of Chaos '' Other The End Times *Mata Nui's Deception Part I *Mata Nui's Deception Part II *Death of the Toa, Birth of a Rebelion *Old Foes *Building an Army *The Traitor is Dead! *The New Toa Order *The Forbiden Love of Keara and Jellix *Narsicus's Rise *The Tirany of Narsicus and Gemmik *Gamira's Peril *Narsicus's Comunist Dictatorship *The Return of the Rashoodak *Preparation for Destruction *The Never-Ending War *The Death of God BIONICLE: Universe Trilogy The three films in the BIONICLE: Universe ''Trilogy. #BIONICLE: Universe'' #''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion'' #''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' The Tramarax Invasion Storyline Iris Nui Storyline *Bionicle: New Shadows *Ipika: Into The Pit (in progress) *Bionicle: Darkness Rising *Bionicle: Descent Of The Great Beings (in progress) *The Skrall Stories *The Siege Of Arthaka BIONICLE Legacy Storyline (Ansem) #BIONICLE Legacy: Darkness Falls Tales of the Toa of Shadows *The Creation *From Matoran to Toahttp://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/FromMatorantoToa Category:Content